Existing as One
by Dragyn
Summary: The past, present and future are in chaos. Yuna (present) battles the forming of a government, and perhaps a dictatorship. Tidus (future) battles life without Yuna. Auron (past) battles pure betrayal.
1. Prologue: Kilika Dusk

**Prologue: Kilika Dusk**  
  
The beach was nice. The sand was almost ghost white and the water was almost sky blue. The wind was almost nonexistent so the temperature stayed at a comfortable degree. A strong scent was in the air, a pleasant one. It was hard to think that something was unpleasant on a day like this. Very hard to believe, at least.  
  
He shielded his eyes with the palm of his hand, squinting toward the ablaze sunset. His free hand automatically went to his pocket, out of pure habit. The man sighed as he dropped his hand and turned away from the sun.  
  
His dark eyes immediately went to combing the horizon. There were no boats on the sea at this time. After all, this was not a large town, in relative to Luca, that is. Kilika Island had hardly any visitors anymore. Since all the temples of Yevon went out of commission a few months back, no Summoners would ever come by again. Because of Kilika's run-in with Sin, no one really wanted to visit, sensing some kind of freakish aura of bad luck.  
  
The beach, however, was occupied by one other body. There was a man not too far off to his left. It was hardly more than a silhouette, but the unique head gear said that this man was Al Bhed.  
  
He called out to the silhouette, cupping a hand over his mouth. The man looked over, his attention grabbed. There was a high chance that this man strictly spoke Al Bhed, however.  
  
He waved his left arm, motioning for the Al Bhed to come closer. He obviously understood, for he hustled over swiftly. He was leather clad and covered in belts and various machina instruments. One on his fore-arm did not cease beeping as the Al Bhed display flashed in green. His hair was combed up in a very bizarre mohawk. He took note with not much surprise that the man had a machina gun. A weapon.  
  
_Oac? Fryd ec ed_? The man said as he lifted his goggles and rested them on his forehead. His Al Bhed signature eyes peeked out from underneath dark brows.  
  
C_usadrehk fnuhk._ He replied slowly, not knowing more than basic Al Bhed. The man had asked him what it was and he had replied that there was something wrong.  
  
The Al Bhed looked concerned. _Drana ryc hud paah dnuipma uh drec paylr cehla Sin lysa_.   
  
This man spoke fluently and it was hard to catch everything he said. Something about trouble on the beach and Sin. It rose suspicionin the man; High Summoner Yuna had sent Sin several months ago. He decided to let the subject drop.  
  
His eyes fell to the Al Bhed's weapon. _E caa?_ He asked. He wanted to hold the weapon. The Al Bhed sighed and nodded.  
  
He took it in his hand firmly. This one was a lot heavier than the last machina he'd held. He let his finger fall to the trigger, the muzzle of the gun pointing at the pale sand.  
  
_Pa lynavim_, The Al Bhed warned, _Ed'c nayto du cruud._  
  
So it was loaded, eh? The man straitened his arm and heightened his range a hair.  
  
There was hardly a noise when he pulled the trigger. Just a small and it had fired, kicking up sand and jerking slightly in his hand. He lowered the machina.  
  
The Al Bhed man groaned and swayed in place. Beads of sweat appeared on his heavy brow as he looked up to meet the man's eyes.   
  
He grunted twice more before speaking. _Tysh oui!_ He slurred, obviously in great discomfort. The shell must have hit bone. _Oui crud so vuud!_  
  
The man shrugged. So what if he'd shot him in the foot? Did it matter? He tossed down the weapon. Mere inches from the Al Bhed's injured foot. The man spun on his heels in the sand and started to stride away. A final grunt made his glance over his shoulder.  
  
_Yevon fyc knayd,_ He spat at the injured man. _E femm pa knaydan. damm Yuna pafyna._  
  
Like a wave of heat, the man wavered and vanished into the red-orange lights of the sunset. The beautiful Kilika sunset.


	2. Chapter I: The Hospital

**Chapter I  
The Hospital  
  
**Will he be ...alright?  
  
Rikku shut the stark white door behind her as she turned toward the voice. She let the question linger for a moment, examining the waiting room. Like the rest of the hospital, it was white with similar toned furniture. The was an elderly woman in one chair, her eyes not far from crying. Behind the counter sat a heavy-set woman, looking tired and even slightly sad. A scene like this was not uncommon in a hospital, from what Rikku had experienced.   
  
Kimahri was standing in the far corner, unmoving and silent. One could mistake him for a statue.  
  
She looked back down at her odd eyed cousin. She nodded slightly, not wanting to involve the other women.  
  
Yuna smiled and looked relieved, but still curious. She open her mouth to speak, but Rikku silenced her.  
  
We'll talk about it later, Yunie. Rikku whispered. My brother needs his rest. Besides.... She trailed off and let a finger drift toward the old woman, who was now in tears.  
  
Yuna slowly moved a hand to her mouth as her eyes grew rueful. She stood cautiously and moved toward the woman like a photographer approaching an elk.  
  
I'm sorry, She said, rather randomly. The woman looked up and her eyes became wide.  
  
High Summoner Yuna! She spoke hoarsely, with maybe a hint of fear. M'lady, I...   
  
Yuna sighed and shook her head. Please, ma'am. Just Yuna. Yuna lowered herself to the chair beside her. Are you feeling alright?  
  
The woman wiped some moisture from her eyes and smiled. Her smile was pained and unnatural. I'm fine, Hi-Yuna. I should not be of your concern.  
  
Rikku shifted uneasily still standing near the door. She decided to let Yuna do what she wanted too. Rikku didn't need to interfere.  
  
I will be concerned with whom I want... Yuna said firmly. She softened her voice and put a hand on the woman shoulder. And the people of Spira are always my concern.  
  
The woman nodded and looked down. I'm sorry, It's just.... She exhaled suddenly and wiped her eyes. Its my husband....   
  
Yuna nodded but remained silent.  
  
The healers said there was not much they could do... She let out a sob and buried her face in her hands. He's dead, Lady Yuna! He's gone!  
  
It will be okay.... Yuna said slowly, carefully choosing her words. A though a person's life may.... fade away, what they did, and how you feel about them will never change...  
  
The woman stopped sobbing and turned her full attention to Yuna. Rikku looked her way as well. Yuna was doing it again... She always addressed Tidus' disappearance vaguely. Never actually admitting that she was heartbroken. Rikku admired her for that. She was strong.  
  
Even so, you must move on... Yuna continued. If he looked at you from the Farplane, wouldn't you want him to be proud? He would want you to live and be happy, you know...  
  
The woman remained motionless for many moments. With a large sweep, she took Yuna in her arms. She was sobbing again.  
  
When she released, she spoke again. You're absolutely right, M'lady. You have my greatest thanks.  
  
You're welcome.  
  
The door swung open, causing Rikku to leap back in surprise. A man in white attire stepped into view. He turned toward Rikku with concern etched on his face.  
  
He said. I think you should see your brother now...  
  
Yuna stood up in a flash. Is anything wrong?  
  
The doctor shook his head. No, he's fine. It's just... The doctor paused, searching for the right words. He's speaking in Al Bhed, quite hysterically, but some of his words startle me....  
  
Huh? How so...? Rikku asked.  
  
He keeps talking of Yevon... and of High Summoner Yuna...  
  
Rikku frowned. Lead the way, doc. He nodded and took her into the other room.  
  
Yuna sat down again, even more concerned. No one spoke of Yevon much anymore, especially not the Al Bhed. It seemed an odd time to talk of any of that, anyway...  
  
A voice sounded from outside. Yuna jumped at the familiarity of it.  
  
The front door swung open, sending a gale of air about the room. Into the room stepped none other than Wakka. He let a wide smile cross his face as he waved to Yuna.  
  
She smiled as he walked over. Why hello, Wakka. What are you doing in Luca?  
  
He shrugged. Heard something was up with Rikku's brother, ya? Wanted to see if he was okay. That's all.  
  
Wakka lies. The gruff voice came from the corner. Kimahri's piercing eyes looked at the Besaid man with mirth. He said bluntly.  
  
Okay, fine. Wakka admitted and scratched the back of his head. So the season just started, and Brother's on the team, ya? But I still wanna know what happened.  
  
Yuna sighed and looked to the door that Brother lay beyond. An accident with machina. He was hunting for fiends on Kilika when he shot himself in the foot.... I think...   
  
Ooh, harsh. Wakka mused with little concern. He better be able to shoot, he's the star player since Tidus ditched us! Ha-ha!   
  
Wakka laughed, throwing back his head. A little too late, he stopped and looked at Yuna. Umm, sorry bout that. I'm just not thinking clearly, ya know.  
  
You never are, Wakka. Lulu scolded from the doorway. Wakka spun around and put up his arm in defense.  
  
Whoa! Lu, didn't know you followed me. He laughed and put down his arm. You're so sneaky, like a vampire, ya?  
  
He started to laugh again, but was interrupted by the opening of the door. Rikku stepped out. Her eyes scanned over everyone in the room.  
  
Is Brother okay? Yuna asked once more.  
  
He's fine, Rikku retorted. He won't be able to play Blitzball this season, but he's fine.  
  
Then why the long face, hm? Lulu shifted her weight, causing a chorus of rattles from her many belts.  
  
It's probably a confusion spell from a fiend, but... She trailed off into silence.  
  
We're listening. Lulu supplied.  
  
Rikku took a deep breath. He said he was attacked by a man.  
  
Weird, but why the get-up? Wakka asked, crossing his arms.  
  
The man said something about Yevon. She paused and looked straight at Yuna. And he told Yuna to..._beware._  



	3. Narrative - Tidus

**Tidus**_  
  
This is the Moonflow.  
They say that clouds of pyreflies gather here when night falls.  
The entire river glows, like a sea of stars._  
  
Isn't that what Lulu told me? It's hard to remember clearly.  
  
Then again, do the dead have memories? I thought I was dead, but I once thought I was alive, too. Before I knew of my true being. A dream of the Fayth. A part of Zanarkand's memories, brought to life by a bunch of dead people. How fun.  
  
But I'm still here, aren't I? If I was dead, would I be able to hear the faint whistle in the distance and a soft voice in my ear telling me not to cry? I'm no expert, but I might still be alive.  
  
Otherwise, how could I be laying on this familiar shore? The shore of the moonflow.  
  
Does that mean a Fayth survived? With the defeat of Yu Yevon and Sin, weren't the all the Fayth supposed to die, or something?  
  
Something always survives though. When Seymour tried to wipe out all the Ronso, a few were at the Blitzball tournaments. Is the Fayth that's keeping me just lucky? Was he at a Blitzball game when the other Fayth faded? I find it hard to believe.  
  
Alive or dead, I have to find Yuna. I'm quite sure that was her whistling. Who else would it be? We made that promise when I taught her how to whistle.  
  
I better be alive. They say when one lovebird dies, the other just gives up on living... Where have I heard that before?  
  
Oh God, my mother.  
  
She died slowly, but surely when my old man vanished. When he was around she acted as if I was a forgotten pet that needed to be fed. When he wasn't, she acted as if I never existed in the first place.  
  
What if Yuna becomes like my mother? I find that hard to picture. I guess I would be more likely to die... Yuna, though, I have never seen her cry. Well maybe once. On the airship, right before I jumped...  
  
Her last words... Oh man, Yuna....  
  
I _better_ be alive.


End file.
